


The Bio-Weapon Spark

by AnimeGoddess19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alive Alby (Maze Runner), Alive Boyd (Teen Wolf), Alive Erica (Teen Wolf), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bio-Weapons, Experiments, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Thomas (Maze Runner) - Freeform, Gladers' Telepathic Link, Immortal Bio-Weapons, Immortal Supernatural Creatures, Mates, Mating, Maze Island, Natural Born Alpha, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles is a Bio-Weapon, WICKED Facility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: After the Darach was defeated, Stiles is kidnapped in front of her house. She was experimented on to become a Bio-Weapon before her memories were erased before she put on the Maze Island. 7 months later, Stiles is back but she isn't alone, she also changed and doesn't seem to remember the pack. Will Stiles ever remember her past with the pack? Will the pack find out what happened to her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is kidnapped in front of her house. The next day, Noah founds out that his daughter has been kidnapped and he tells Scott the news about what happened to his best-friend/sister figure. Scott then calls a pack meeting and tells the pack that Stiles was kidnapped.

* * *

Stiles parked in the driveway once she got home, she got out of her jeep and began to walk toward the house. She was finally glad that they the Darach was defeated and they were able to save her dad, Melissa and Chris.

She is on her porch and was about to unlock the front door when she felt something prick her in the back of her neck. She stopped her phone and keys before reaching behind her and took whatever pricked her before looking at it to see that it was a tranquilizer dart.

"Shit." Stiles said before she black out. The tranquilizer dart dropped from her and landed by her phone and keys as she blacked out.

 **...**  
**...**

When Stiles woke up, she saw white ceiling before she tried to sit up before noticed that she couldn't and saw that she is tied down to an exam table. She then turned her head around a few times to find out that she is in a lab. She pulls her arms against the leather straps, trying get free from them but couldn't.

Stiles then tries to uses her spark to make herself stronger to break away from the leather straps but nothing happened. (She has took a few lessons from Deaton on how to use her spark but she never told Scott about it, wanting to keep a secret for a little while.) But nothing happened which confused her on why it didn't work.

"That won't work Little Spark. We gave you something, so you won't be able to use your spark." A male voice said.

Stiles turned her towards where the voice came from to see a man in his mid 30's with dark blonde hair and cold hazel eyes, he is also wearing a suit. "Who are you? How do you know that I'm a Spark?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, Little Spark." He said as he smirks at Stiles as he answers her second question. "I know that you are a Spark because we have been watching you for a while. We already had planned to kidnap you before we found out that you're Spark. You being a Spark was just a bonus for us."

Just then two scientists came into the lab and the man smiled at them "You two will injecting the serum in her for the whole month and make sure that it's working on her." He then left the lab.

Both of the scientists smirked evilly at Stiles, both of them has syringes that has red liquid in them. As the two scientists get close to Stiles, she tries to move away from them but couldn't seeing as how she is tried down to the exam table.

The scientists then stuck the syringe needles in both of her arms and injected the red liquid in her. She let out a scream a few second after the red liquid was injected in him, it felt like fire was running through her veins.

"You should be glad your being injected with the red liquid. Our boss wants you to be the leader of the other Bio-Weapons. Hopefully you'll survive it to be a Bio-Weapon like the other successful Bio-Weapons." One of the scientists said with a smirk. After a few minutes, Stiles passed out due to the pain.

* * *

**-Beacon Hills-**

Noah went to Stiles' bedroom and knocked on her bedroom door. But his daughter didn't say to come in or open the door at all. A few minutes of thinking out it, he opened the door but he didn't see his daughter anywhere and was thinking that Stiles probably stayed the night with Scott.

He left his daughter's bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He then walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. He made a bowl of cereal for breakfast and ate it before he had to leave for work.

Noah then put left the house after he washed the bowl and closed the door behind him. He felt his feet hitting something and looked down to see Stiles' phone and keys which caused the feeling of dread to appear. The feeling of dread grew when he saw a tranquilizer dart by the phone and keys.

He then looks up to see his daughter's jeep still in the driveway and that's when he knew that Stiles was kidnapped instead of staying the night at Scott's. But why would someone want to kidnap his daughter? Who are the ones that kidnapped her? And where could they have taken Stiles? All these questions, he didn't have the answers to them.

 **...**  
**...**

Noah went to the McCall House before he goes to work. He has to tell Scott the new about Stiles being kidnapped. How was he supposed to tell Scott that his best-friend, who he sees as a sister was kidnapped without knowing how did it, why they did it and why they took Stiles?

He took a deep breathe before knocking on the front door. A few minutes later, the door was opened by Melissa, who looked at him in confusion.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked in confusion.

Noah gave a sad and stressed sigh. "I need to tell Scott something important and I glad that you are here when I need to tell him this important news because he's going to be upset."

Melissa was got worried after what Noah just said, she nodded as she moved aside to allow him to come in the house. "Scott, can you come down here for a minute?!"

Noah and Melissa then goes to the living room to wait for Scott to come down. They sat down, they soon heard Scott coming down the stairs and he soon walks in the living room.

"Mom, what is it?" Scott asked as he walked into the living room. He then sees Stiles' father, Noah Stilinski in the living room with his mother. "Sheriff Stilinski, what are you doing here? Where's Stiles?"

Noah sighed, he was really dreading of telling Scott the bad news about Stiles. "That's why I'm here. I need to tell you something about has happened about her."

Scott became worried when Noah said that. "What happened to Stiles?"

"She was kidnapped. I'm guessing last night due to her bed was still made, I also found her keys and phone on the porch in front of the front door along with a tranquilizer dart."

Scott couldn't believe what he is hearing, that his best-sister and sister figure was kidnapped by someone in front of her own house without knowing until the next day. But he knew that Noah was telling the truth when he heard that his heartbeat didn't skip a beat. He was also angry at the people that kidnapped Stiles and vowed that he would stop at nothing to find her and bring her back home.

"Scott where are you going?" Melissa asked her son when she saw him getting up after a few minutes.

"I'm going to see the pack and tell them the news about Stiles." Scott told his mother before leaving.

**-Derek's Loft-**

Scott walked into Derek's loft see the pack was already there which was great. "Hey I'm glad that you are all here since I need to tell you something important." He told them.

"What is it, Scott?" Derek asked with concern when he noticed how serious that the True Alpha is.

"And where is Stiles?" Erica asked, noticing that Stiles wasn't with him.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about. I just learned this about her from her father, Sheriff Stilinski." Scott told them and they nodded their heads for him to continue. "Stiles is missing, she was kidnapped last night in front of her house."

Everyone was shocked, upset and angry when they told that their human pack member was kidnapped. Derek was the one who spoke up, everyone could he was upset and angry by his voice. "We'll help you find her." The other pack member all nodded, agreeing with the former Alpha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner.**

**Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later, Stiles is sent to the Maze Island with no memory of who she is or what her past is.

* * *

There is a bell ringing on a island called Maze Island. Which means that someone had just arrived to the island through the cage. Maze Island is where the people, who are Bio-Weapons live at. Everyone group together as they were talking about the person that is coming to the island.

"Looks like there is someone new that just arrived in the cage." Gally said. He is wondering if the new person is the same age as the other teenagers and if they are a boy or a girl.

"I hope it's another girl our age. That way I won't be the only girl our age." Teresa said with hope in her voice.

"We should go to the cage, so whoever is in it won't be alone once they wake up in there and so we can explain everything to them." Newt said to the others. They others nodded, agreeing with him.

They all went to the small meadow where the cage is at to see a beautiful girl asleep in the cage and she is the same age as them. Which Teresa was happy about.

Newt is just staring at the girl. He could feel a pull to her but doesn't know why. He shook his head. "I think we should take her out of the cage before she wakes up in there and take her to our apartment building. Because if she wakes up in the cage, she might freak out and actually attack us."

The others agreed with Newt because if the girl wakes up in the cage, she might actually attack them when she gets out of the cage. They also voted that it should be Newt that takes her out of the cage. Newt went over to the cage and unlocked before he opened the cage's door. He then went inside the cage and over to the girl. He was about to pick her up when she woke up.

Stiles woke up and opened her eyes to find out that she is in a big cage and a blonde haired boy was hovering over her. Unknown to her, her eyes changed from her brown-amber color to a purple color that seems to glow with power. She then brings a hand out in front of her and towards the blonde boy like she was going to push him away from her.

Newt saw the girl's eyes change from the beautiful brown-amber color to a purple color that seems to glow with power. He also saw her bring a hand in front of her and towards him like she was going to push him away from her. His eyes widen when he felt an unseen force push him away from her and out of the cage. He landed on the ground outside of the cage.

Stiles stood up before leaving the cage and glared at all of them, not knowing who they are. All she could remember is her training in a special machine, she was in it for three months but in the machine the time passed differently, so for the months that she was in the time special machine, time passed for three years instead of three months. She also remembers that she is a Spark, meaning she can use magic.

She doesn't remember anything about her past or what her name is. She wonder what happened to caused her to not remember her past or her name.

"Who are you people? Where am I? And why can't I remember anything about my past or my name?" She asked as her hand was sparking with magic.

Almost all of them introduced themselves minus Newt, who is getting off the ground.

"I'm Newt. You're on Maze Island. Also no one here can remember their past and you'll remember your name in a few hours or tomorrow." Newt told her as he walked over her.

 **...**  
**...**

It's been a few hours since Stiles woke up in the cage and met the other people. She is in her bedroom in the Glader apartment building right now. There was then a knock on her bedroom's door. "Come in!" She called out to whoever was knocking on her bedroom door.

The door was opened, she looked over to see Newt was the one who was knocking on the door and smiled at him. "Hey, Newt. What do you need?"

Newt smiled at her. "Nothing just wanted to see how you are settling in and if you have remembered your name yet." He told her.

"Well, I'm doing fine and yes I remember my name. It's Thomasina." She told Newt with a happy smile.

"That's a pretty name, Tommi." Newt said, giving Thomasina a nickname. Only he would will be able to call her it in the future.

Thomasina looked at Newt confused, so she asked. "Tommi?"

Newt nodded as he smiled at her before answering her. "Yeah, it's a nickname."

Thomasina didn't say anything but she did smiled at Newt. She didn't mind him calling her, Tommi at all and decided that he would be the only one who can call her that. For some reason she feels a pull to Newt and feels safe with him.

Newt and Thomasina spent a few hours hanging out and getting to know each other. She fell asleep cuddling against Newt's side. He smiled down at a sleeping Thomasina, who is cuddling against him. "I promise, I'll always protect you, Tommi."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Maze Runner.**

**Stiles is finally in the Maze Island with the other Bio-Weapons but all she can remember is that she was trained in a special machine, that she is a spark and her fake name which is Thomasina. Also how does the other Bio-Weapons/Gladers find out that Stiles/Tommi is the Alpha?**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I promise to make the other chapters longer. Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
